The One with the Fountain
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Just what is the gang doing in the opening's fountain?


The One with the Fountain

"Huh," Rachel said, having gotten turned around from the party and now findings herself in the yard. "Where'd that come from? Oh, but my feet hurt." She walked over to the tan couch in front of the fountain, sighing with relief as she sat back into the couch, kicking off her heels. She turned around to look at the beautiful fountain spouting amazing arches of whispering waterfalls. And someone had put rubber ducks in the basin. Rachel got up and sat on the edge of the fountain, staring at the ducks. "Was it too much to ask that he spend just a few minutes talking to me and not that retarded redhead? So…how's your night going?" she asked the ducks. She found a stray piece of a sandwich crust by the fountain and tossed in to the ducks. "At least you know where you are! Oh, how'd I'd even get out here?!"

"Rachel?" she heard Monika call. "Rachel! There you are! What are you doing? And where'd this couch come from?"

"Mm..don't know."

"We probably should have laid off the tequilas a bit, huh?" Monika commented, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, who cares?! It's an open bar!" Joey walked out with a fruity umbrella drink in his hand, tailing Monika.

"But, but like you have to promise not to tell anyone," Phoebe pulled Chandler away from the party into the yard.

"Phoebe?" Monika called.

"Monika! Oh, you found Rachel!"

"Not tell anyone what, Phoebe?" Rachel asked.

"Oh no, this one's just for Chandler," Phoebe said, all the while sitting down on the couch.

Chandler jumped up on the arm of the couch, leaning over eagerly and looking a bit like a school girl waiting on gossip. "What? What?! What is it woman?!"

"Ok," Phoebe giggled and then whispered in his ear, "I spit in Janice's drink."

Chandler sat back, looking at her and then started cracking up, "Thanks, Phoebe!" But, then he rolled his head back, "Oh, I just don't understand what's wrong with me! Why? Why, WHY did I Have to go up and start talking to her?!"

"Oh, but you didn't just start talking with her," Joey added, "You pulled her in close and said Oh, Janice, I've missed you and starting pulling her into the bathroom.

"Ok, that is…" Chandler tried to rebuke…. "I'm never drinking with you guys again!"

"There, there," Phoebe patted his head, "It's not like it's the first time you've made poor life choices!"

"Hey! Hey, there you all are! You can't just leave me hanging like that at a party!" Ross stormed outside.

"Well, Ross, honey, sorry. I didn't think you'd notice. You kind of got carried away once you started talking about how Terri birds aren't even related to turkeys and starting flapping your arms….I think you were trying to make a point." Rachel started snickering.

"Ter—Rachel, they're called Pter-o-dact-yls!" Ross corrected.

"Yea, that!"

"You know, they should probably turn the music down," Monika turned around, looking back at the house. "I can hear it clearly all the way out here."

"Yes, mom" Chandler and Joey commented together.

"I'll get right on telling them that," Chandler remarked.

"Hey, this could be a good thing," Joey remarked. "We got all of us. We got this couch with clearly not enough seats. We got music. There's only one logical thing left. Musical chairs!"

"And how many drinks have _you_ had?" Ross asked, looking at the pink drink with an umbrella in it. "What, what is that you're even drinking?"

"It's called Rosie's Passion," Joey smiled, taking another sip.

"No, I think that's a great idea!" Phoebe agreed, nudging Monika, "Oh come on, we're all here."

"Oh what the hell?!" Monika agreed, jumping up. "Okay, so the rules are—" Everyone groaned.

"Monika, it's musical chairs. The music changes, you sit. Simple." Joey said.

"Ok, ok, it's a new song, GO!" Phoebe yelled as Wannabe started playing. Everyone hopped off the couch and starting marching except Joey.

"Uh, Joey, this was your idea!" Monika called.

"Yea! If you stay on the couch, then you're guaranteed a seat!" Joey answered.

"Joey, that's not how it works!" Rachel called before tripping and Ross helping her up.

"Oh, alright," Joey got up and started grooving around the couch with everyone else.

The song came to a close and everyone made a mad dash for the couch. Joey didn't stand a chance. Ross missed the couch by a mile. Rachel and Monika both dove for the couch, Rachel shoving Phoebe out of the way. It left Phoebe straddling the arm of the couch. Monika fell a bit short, landing spread out across the pillows on the back of the couch. She would have fallen off, but Joey and Ross had admitted defeat behind the couch and steadied her.

"I WIN!" Rachel shouted triumphantly, raising her arms in the air.

"Uh, helloo!" Chandler called, sitting solidly on the seat opposite her with a smug. "I still have a seat."

"But, Rachel's in the center," Joey argued, nodding his head.

"That doesn't matter!" Chandler argued back.

Monika started laughing and they all followed suit as they realized Joey actually had the most accurate description for a winner given the situation.

"I still win, too," Chandler muttered, but the laughter was contagious.

I Want It That Way had started playing in the background. Joey and Chandler immediately decided to get into a dance off. Chandler remarked, "Hey, watch this!" He started flapping his forearms, "I'm Ross. It's called a Pt-er-o-dact-yl, Raaacheeel."

Ross ignored them and offered his hand to Rachel, "May I have a dance with the winner?"

Rachel was flattered, "Well, I think that might be a possibility." Ross had been holding his own until he decided that he was the "Tango King of New York" and fell into the fountain with a sudden, loud splash for his attempt.

Ross tried to make the best of it, popping up with just his head, nodding sided to side, "I'm goonna geeet you!" And then splashed Rachel.

"OH!" Rachel screamed, running into the fountain herself to retaliate, which quickly turned into an all out water fight in the fountain as the others ran in to backup their chosen allies. Monika jumped on top Chandler, causing him to slip, falling into the bottom of the fountain. He also made the best of it, though, realizing he had fallen by one of the fountain spurts and that he was thirsty. Joey had found a floating chair somewhere and decided he was better off just floating and watching the show with his drink he still needed to finish. Phoebe started really getting into the music and turned it into a dance party when she just started twirling under one of the bigger fountain water spouts. Rachel joined Phoebe in her dance moves.

"Hey, sis, wanna dance?" Ross invited to Monika.

"Like you can dance!" She challenged but accepted his hand.

"Uh, folks?" one of the event security men interrupted, having caught a glimpse of them on his patrol of the grounds. "I'm afraid guests aren't allowed in the fountain."


End file.
